


First Daughter

by amathela



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-01
Updated: 2007-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan doesn't earn everything he gets, but he tries to deserve it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode _1:22 - Landslide._

Nathan had won the Congressional election in a landslide, and if he hadn't deserved it then, he thought he did now. He was a good Congressman. Sometimes he was even a good man.

He had wanted to send her away. And what he had thought was a huge mistake had turned out to be the best career move he'd ever made.

 _Congressman reunites with long lost daughter,_ the headlines had said, with a carefully choreographed picture underneath.

His popularity had jumped two points.

Peter had escorted her to a function, her blonde hair slicked back, her cheeks rosy. She was so much he wasn't, but she was some things he was, too. She was the best Petrelli yet.

"I'm so proud of my father," the papers had quoted her, when he won the Presidency. There had been fireworks, and she had held his hand underneath them, her eyes sparkling with light. Her eyes always sparkled when she looked at him, and Nathan didn't think he deserved it, but he was trying to.

She was the perfect daughter, and Nathan couldn't take credit for that. Except that sometimes he did, because maybe she was the first good thing he ever did.


End file.
